


The Batman: Kidnapping

by ArcannaRyu



Series: My The Batman Creeper fanfics [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcannaRyu/pseuds/ArcannaRyu
Summary: A continuation of my earlier concept of what if The Creeper were a character in The Batman cartoon. Make sure to read them in order or you'll get lost, as the concept requires some explaining.creeper was created by steve ditko and i do not take credit for batman or any of his supporting characters which belong to dc comics or The WB Television Network.





	The Batman: Kidnapping

It's a sunny day in Gotham, and The Joker is hard at work getting everything ready for his next big scheme, which leaves Creepers schedule tantalizingly free for the next few days. An occurrence that the people of Gotham have come to dread, whether they were on the right side of the law or not. Because there are few things more annoying, or disruptive, than a bored Creeper.  
She leaps across the rooftops of Gotham, wandering aimlessly across the city as is her custom, when she hears shots fired at a grocery store across the street. Intrigued, she somersaults from her roof and lands in front of the store entrance, before calmly walking through the sliding doors. A man in a makeshift mask threatens the cashier with a sub-machine gun while another fills a sack with money from the register, and a third makes sure the terrified shoppers stand a good distance away with their hands up.

 

"Well, this must be my lucky day, a bunch of cliché robbers to fight!" 

all three robbers look over at her and one shouts, 

"Creeper!?" 

to which she replies, 

The one and only! Unless you take into account the theory of infinite universes in which every possible outcome is expressed in a separate or in some cases pocket universe, in which case there is actually an unfathomable number of me of varying levels of similarity bordering on everything from simple evil twins to, oh I dunno some strange male version of me that's like twice my age and a reporter, or a wizard."

 

Taken aback the robber who had been threatening the cashier tries to ignore her comments on parallel universes and focus on the matter at hand, not getting the snot beat out of him. 

"Uhh look creeper, we didn't mean anything by it, we're just trying to make a living here." 

"Yea!" 

one of his buddies pipes up. 

"Would it kill you to show some professional courtesy? I know were not in the big leagues like Joker and the rest, but were still in the middle of a gig here. So buzz off before this has to get ugly." 

But she just brushes them off.

 

"Your excuses bore me, if you want professional courtesy go talk with the penguin." 

And she cracks her knuckles threateningly.

"No you don't understand!"

one of them pleads. 

"Hey, just because I don't care, doesn't mean I don't understand!...well ok I don't understand either. Wait what were we talking about again? Oh yea." 

She leaps over and kicks the robber in front of the cashier square in the chest with both feet, knocking him onto the counter opposite the one he was robbing.  
Caught off guard, the others start firing at her wildly. Creeper leaps back to the cashier, pushing her to the ground and out of the bullets way. They look at each other, and Creeper smiles and pats the terrified cashier on the head.

"You just hide here k?"

The cashier nods and Creeper leaps back out into the fray running behind some of the aisles as the hostages scatter.  
The robbers follow her but are surprised to see that there's nobody there, puzzled, one of the robbers checks behind him as well, but doesn't see anything, when suddenly they hear a loud, 

"SURPRISE!" 

come from above them as creeper swings from one of the hanging fluorescent lamps and knocks over the shelves, trapping one of the screaming robbers beneath them while the other just barely makes it to safety, and starts shooting blindly at where Creeper used to be, but she's disappeared again.  
Terrified the robber begins to slowly back away only to bump into Creeper, who’s smiling widely and appears to be holding something behind her back.   
With a swift motion she smashes the robber over the head with a cereal box. 

"Aaaaaa! Cornflakes in my eyes!"

He yells, to which Creeper gives a swift uppercut knocking the robber unconscious, and gives one final quip of, 

"The best way to start off the day is by hitting someone over the head with a healthy breakfast." 

As she bends over to pick up the demolished cereal box which had a label that says prize inside.   
She sifts around in the contents until 

"Neat, I got a toy submarine." 

Stowing the small plastic toy away in her feather boa(which somehow can also double as a sort of backpack), she turns around to leave when she sees a young boy, no older than 6, standing a few feet away from her, beaming and almost shaking with excitement. 

"That--was--AWESOME! Can I go with you on your adventures?" 

Creeper just kind of stands there for a second, baffled by this little kids request.   
She holds out her hands as if weighing something

"Hmm. Well on one hand there may be serious moral repercussions. But on the other hand, do I really care?" 

She continues to pretend to weigh her options a few more seconds, then says

"Aww what the heck, sure kid let's go adventuring!" 

And with a dramatic sweep of the hand she proclaims 

"To the ball game!!"

 

An anchorman and woman sit behind a desk on TV.

"Good morning Gotham city! And today we enter the third day of the Creeper kidnapping, which some have started calling, the funnest kidnapping ever. I have to admit Jamie I never saw this coming." 

"Me neither David, the Creeper, known sidekick of the infamous lunatic The Joker has been sighted not once, but a confirmed 23 times in the last two days along with her hostage, Richard Miller, a six year old boy from downtown Gotham." 

"I bet Gotham pd isn't happy about that." 

"You got that right David. Gotham news has been drowning in pictures, eyewitness accounts, and even video of The Creeper and Richard."

 

"So far they've been sighted at the carnival,"

It shows a picture of Creeper posing for the picture, the little boy sitting on her shoulders holding a large stuffed bear and grinning ear to ear with a Ferris wheel and a few surprised and/or angry people in the background, a few even running at Creeper.

 

"The ice skating rink," 

A picture of Creeper skating off while pulling a sled with the little boy on it, you can even tell in the picture that he's going wheeeee!

 

"The arcade," 

It shows Creeper furiously playing one of the game cabinets while the boy, who's standing on a stool so that he can see, holds a cup overflowing with quarters under one arm and a fist full of tickets in the other and cheers her on.

 

"The museum," 

It shows Creeper and the boy on top of a t-rex skeleton, with Creeper shaking her fist and yelling at someone while the kid pretends to ride the dinosaur.

 

"Look we just have too many of these, which you can view on our website, so let's just skip to some of the videos. Here we have my personal favorite, where they're at the zoo and, well I'll let the video speak for itself."

 

It begins with footage of the lion enclosure at the zoo, when some gasps and a few screams can be heard, the camera spins around and sees the Creeper calmly walking along holding a soda while the little kid rides piggyback. The camera is lowered as the person holding it step's back away from The Creeper, and while it's still pointed at the ground you hear Creeper say

 

"And here are the lions, don't they just make you want to buy war bonds and plant a victory garden?" 

to which Richard responds 

"You should fight the lions." 

"Fight them? Well I never thought of that." 

To which he answers, this time with more gusto. 

"Fight the lions and make them cry for eating those zebras like on TV!" 

"Well if you insist."

 

She puts down Richard and leaps into the enclosure, and the guy with the camera comes to his senses (sorta) and starts filming her, capturing a pretty epic fight between creeper and the lions (that as the narrator I feel I couldn't capture well enough, plus I'm lazy, so use your imaginations and eventually come to the conclusion that no lions were killed or seriously injured) while Richard cheers her on. Until some security guards show up.

 

"Stay where you are! We're here for the kid!" 

one of them yells. 

"Creeper! Help! They're after me!" 

Richard screams.   
Creeper, who has one of the lions in a headlock, looks up, then drops the lion and leaps over to Richard.

"Now remember Richard, in most circumstances you should trust the police and do what they say, but this is one of those time when you shouldn't." 

"Like with batman?" 

he replies timidly. 

"Right, all other times besides today you should trust the police and Batman, but right now, we gotta make ourselves scarce." 

She picks up Richard and jumps back into the lion enclosure, runs across the length of it and back out the other side and out of sight.

 

"Now wasn't that something."

The news anchor says, before their partner replies

"And who can forget when she crashed the baseball game on live TV! Let's go to the clip. We've slowed it down a bit so you can see the action." 

It shows a rather typical baseball game, when suddenly the batter hits one into the stands; this is when the slow motion begins. The crowd rises to catch the ball then you see Creeper leap in front of the audience, catch the ball, and land on one of the handrails.   
The speed returns to normal as the terrified crowd around Creeper scream while a few try to attack her, but through a mixture of leaps and sprints she makes her way through the crowd up to a small roof that lines the edge of the stadium.   
On the roof you see Richard and his teddy bear from the carnival, waiting for creeper to return. She gives him the ball, which he takes happily. Creeper sees herself on the big screen, waves, and shows Richard that they're on the big screen. He smiles, waves and shows off his new baseball before Creeper picks him up and leaps away.

 

"Wow." 

Says the anchorman.

"Almost makes me wish I could get kidnapped by The Creeper... almost." 

And the anchor woman continues. 

"We now go live to police chief Rojas, who has graciously provided us with his views on The Creeper kidnapping. Chief?"

 

The picture of Creeper behind them is replaced with a live feed of police chief Rojas in his office. 

"I don't care how innocent this may seem, The Creeper is a neurotic individual who's putting that kid in very real danger! And it sickens me how the people of Gotham aren't treating this for what it is!! A dangerous super powered criminal and known accomplice of the joker, who is among the worst of all the criminals in Gotham, has kidnapped a six year old child and is now repeatedly putting the child's life in danger for her own sick entertainment! And even if she personally tries to make sure that no harm comes to the boy, who's to say her boss will do the same? All of Gotham should be on the lookout and report any sightings to the police, because getting that kid back home safely and out of the hands of this dangerous super-powered criminal should be our top priority!!" 

 

The anchorwoman interrupts 

"But chief, so far Gotham Pd have failed at every attempt to catch The Creeper, despite the numerous sightings." 

"We may not have caught her yet, but mark my words... we will capture this creep, and put her, and all the other criminal super-freaks like her behind bars where they belong." 

"And what about the batman? The vigilante has helped the GCPD before correct?" 

asks the anchorman. 

"Well as you can clearly see, that masked vigilante hasn't had any luck capturing The Creeper either, which only further proves that Gotham doesn't need a man dressed as a bat to go do our work for us."

 

The TV gets turned off and replaced with a bat insignia as the camera pans out to show Bruce Wayne sitting at his computer in the Batcave, with Alfred standing behind him. 

"He's right Alfred, I found her seven times and each time she was able to get away from me." 

"Perhaps she should consider changing her name to Houdini. I was never partial to the name Creeper anyway. " 

Bruce pulls up a map of Gotham with numerous blinking dots on it. 

"But on the bright side, she's running out of fun places to go, that should help with tracking her down." 

"Or if you get lucky they’ll just wear themselves out and bring Richard home on their own." 

"Maybe, but I don't want to wait around long enough to find out."

 

An alarm goes off on the monitor, and batman reads the report 

"Break in at the Gotham city art gallery." 

And Alfred mentions 

"Isn't that where they're showing that priceless painting depicting a phoenix rising from the ashes?" 

Batman narrows his eyes. 

"Penguin." 

He puts on his costume and leaves.

 

On the rooftops of Gotham, a shadowed figure leaps from roof to roof. It's obvious from the silhouette that it's The Creeper and her little hostage, but as she stops on the edge of a roof, they're illuminated by the streetlights and can be clearly seen. She puts down Richard and asks

 

"So what do you wanna do now? Or are you ready to call it a night?" 

and in a cute, little kid voice he says 

"I wanna ride go carts. I saw them before but my mom wouldn't let me ride one. " 

"Go-karts it is then!" 

But then her expression quickly changes from one of general happiness to one of worry as she looks at the gold bracelets around her wrists, which have begun to spark slightly, then suddenly thousands of volts of electricity course through her body and she lights up like a Christmas tree. The Joker's finished with his preparations, and needs Creeper back at the base, and this is how he lets her know, and makes sure she gets back quickly, or else.

 

"Creeper!" 

yells the kid in fear and he tries to grab her, but knowing that this would only shock him as well, and that he probably wouldn't survive it like she could, she steps of the roof to get out of reach, and plummets to the ground.

 

Penguin, with painting in hand and singing his own praises over a successful caper, skips down the alley, when Creeper lands heavily in front of him.  
He panics and says 

"AAAAAA! Creeper! Don't hurt me, I haven't done anything!"

And cowers behind his stolen painting. When he gets no response from The Creeper he peeks out from his cowering, seeing Creeper lying there in a heap, smoking slightly from the shock. 

"Huh? You're not playing dead are you? Trying to lull me into a false sense of security and then BOOM clock me one when my guards down?" 

he tries poking her with his umbrella, then he hears 

"Creeper! Are you alright? Creeper?" 

Coming from Richard back up on the roof.  
Penguin smiles 

"Well now what have we here, looks like a comatose Canary has left the nest unguarded. And what better revenge to take out on a momma bird than to exterminate the chick. Now I'll show you what happens when you try and make a fool of The Penguin!" 

He pushes a button on his umbrella, turning it into a miniature helicopter and flies up to the roof where Richard is.

 

"So, you're the kid that Creepers been hanging out with huh." Terrified, all Richard can say is a small "creeper, help me."

 

Penguin takes out a special whistle and blows on it, summoning his trained birds. He gives the large vulture the painting. 

"Take this back to the hideout, I've got bigger fish to fry." 

And it flies off. 

"Now where were we?" 

He grabs Richard by his shirt collar, but Richard tries to fight off the penguin while screaming at the top of his lungs. 

"CREEPER! HELLLP!!!!"

Back in the alley Creepers blood-red eyes snap open, and up on the roof Penguin says 

"Hey, quit squirming kid." 

while Richard gives off another cry for help. A red ,yellow, and green blur shoots out of the alley and rams into penguin, sending him skidding across the roof, he looks up and sees a very angry Creeper standing in front of a crying Richard, the shadows making her seem even more menacing. Penguin presses a button on his umbrella making a small blade come out of the tip and takes a swing at Creeper, but she just knocks it out of his hand, grabs him by the neck, and slams him against a nearby chimney. With a voice positively dripping with malice she says 

"Sounds like a certain bird is just begging to have his wings torn off….." 

"No! Let me go. I swear it won't happen again." 

"That's not good enough."

 

Penguin kicks her in the chest and leaps to the top of the chimney, looking over at his umbrella, which is on the other side of the roof. He attempts to throw some explosives at creeper, but she grabs him by the ankle and throws him on the ground near her feet, causing him to drop the explosives down the chimney which go off, causing an almost mushroom cloud like plume of smoke and fire to come out of the chimney.

 

"Why didn't I think this one throooough?" 

The penguin complains weakly, but just as Creeper was about to continue pummeling Penguin, her wristbands start sparking again and arcs of electricity form across her body. Not as powerful a charge as the first time, but very painful nonetheless.  
Batman see's the glow from a distance and heads over there as fast as he can, while Penguin, sensing his chance, scrambles to his feet, grabs Richard and his umbrella, presses a button to turn it into a miniature helicopter, then fly's off. Batman lands beside Creeper just as her wristbands stop sparking. 

"Creeper, wheres…" 

"Penguin took Richard, argue later, have to save him." 

Still being a bit unsteady as she gets back to her feet.

"I have something to ground your wristbands in the batmobile." 

He interjects, but Creeper just says 

"No time, just get penguin." 

And Creeper sprints off after the Penguin with inhuman speed across the rooftops while Batman follows.  
Turns out Penguin's umbrella was damaged slightly when Creeper threw it, and it begins smoking. Penguin is forced to make a landing in an old church bell tower, where he gags Richard to stop the screaming and takes out a phone. 

"I need some help over here! I've got the Creeper and Batman on my tail. And neither of them is very happy!"

 

After jumping across the roofs for awhile they reach the church where Creeper immediately begins climbing the wall and Batman uses his grappling hook. As Creeper leaps over a stained glass window a hand with knives for fingers smashes through it and grabs her by her feather boa, then yanks Creeper through the window into the church while another hand reaches out a window further up and cuts Batman's line, forcing him to grab a window ledge and enter the bell tower through the window.  
The window leads to a rickety wooden staircase that snakes around the inside of the tower, with a woman covered from head to toe in a pink skintight leotard with knives for fingers looking at him from a few stories up, one of Penguins assistants known as the Kabuki Twins.

 

She leaps down at Batman, attempting to cut him to pieces with her sharp claws while Batman dodges and retaliates as best he can on the narrow staircase.   
The door to the staircase bursts open as the other Kabuki twin fly's through it from the impact of the one of the Creepers punches, but with a back roll the twin gets to her feet and lunges back at creeper, who ran into the room holding a large metal candlestick and uses it to block the twin's sharp claws.  
With another powerful swing Creeper knocks the twin into one of the staircases supports, causing a large chunk of the staircase to fall on top of the twin.   
Dropping the candlestick Creeper leaps up to the undestroyed part of the staircase and continues jumping from floor to floor up the tower. The other twin turns to try and stop Creeper, giving Batman the opportunity to kick the twin across the face and send her off the side of the staircase and onto one of the lower ones, where he takes one of his freezing pellets and throws it at the staircase the twin was hanging on to, freezing her clawed hands to the staircase. Batman takes out his grappling hook and fires it just as creeper reaches him and grabs his waist, so together they rocket up to the top of the bell tower.

 

As they reach the top Creepers bracelets begin sparking again and deliver another painful shock, Joker is getting impatient.   
While Creeper is convulsing on the floor, Penguin leaps down from the rafters and attacks Batman, using his umbrella like a sword as the two of them weave between the giant bells and rafters. Penguin backs Batman against one of the largest bells and takes a swing at him, but Batman ducks and the umbrella hits the bell, making it give off a deafening "BONG!" Which causes Batman to clutch his ears and grimace, giving Penguin an idea.

 

He kicks Batman underneath the bell then hits it repeatedly with his umbrella, each painfully loud bong putting Batman in more agony, until Penguin hears a voice coming from above the bell.  
He looks up and sees the Creeper standing on top of the bell, holding a large rope in one hand. 

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size shorty." 

And she pulls the rope while chomping hard one of her wristbands, causing the bell to swing forward, hitting Penguin while Batman leaps out from under the bell, and Creepers wristbands activate (besides being activated by joker remotely, they are also activated when someone tries to remove or otherwise tamper with them), the electrical current passing through the big metal bell and shocking both Creeper, and the Penguin before he falls down in a heap, dazed from the shock. Batman handcuffs Penguin who almost drunkenly says, 

"Batman, you gotta help me, she's trying to kill me." 

Batman looks over at Creeper with a stern expression. 

"Well I wouldn't kill him with you standing next to me." 

Batman continues to glare at her. 

"*sigh* Fine, I won't kill him unless he pulls another stunt like this again. Cross my heart and hope to be hit by a train."

 

Batman turns back to the penguin.

"Where's the kid Penguin." 

He points weakly to a big pile of rope, which Creeper leaps over to and pulls Richard out from underneath of and takes off his gag. He immediately hugs Creeper and goes on and on about how scared he was and how happy he is that she was able to rescue him. 

"Whoa slow down there tiger, I'm glad you're safe too." 

And she hugs him back then takes his hand. 

"Now there's someone I want you to meet."

 

She leads him over to Batman. 

"Richard, meet Batman." 

Richards awestruck and a little scared. He tries to hide behind Creeper but she pulls him out from behind her. 

"Come on Richard, you don't have to be afraid, he helped me rescue you. Remember what I told you before about Batman?" 

he timidly replies. 

"You can trust batman?" 

"Thats right, you can trust batman." 

And batman kneels down to Richard's eye level. 

"You're safe now. You have nothing to fear from me. I’m here to help."

Creeper turns Richard back around to face her 

"Now I need you to go with Batman, he will take you home." 

"Are you coming? We can have a sleepover." 

He asks 

"Sorry Richard I have to go." 

"No, you can come home with me. You can sleep in my room."

And Batman says 

"No Richard, you have to go home without Creeper. Your mother is worried about you and Creeper has other things she needs to do." 

"You heard him, now go on scamp." 

She pushes him closer to Batman, and after a timid moment of standing there, he tackle-hugs Batman, much to batman's surprise, and starts crying, as if he knows that this is probably the last time he ever sees Creeper again. Creeper leaps out the bell tower while Richard and Batman look on.  
Soon after Creeper appears at Joker's hideout. 

"Well it’s about time you got here! Where have you been!" 

Joker yells.

"Only my hairdresser knows for sure!" 

she answers with a smile. 

"Why do I even bother asking. Well come on, I need your help filming our ransom demands." 

"Yes sir commander cuckoo-bananas!" 

She says with a salute and leaps off towards the stage that Punch and Judy (Jokers bulky goons), are in the process of building.  
It ends with Richard standing on the porch of his house while the silhouette of Batman sits on a nearby roof. With a look at Batman, Richard rings the doorbell.   
After a bit of movement is heard in the house, the door is opened by a kind, but rather distressed young woman who looks like she had been crying a lot recently. 

"Richard?" 

She asks. 

"Mommy!" 

And he hugs her legs, she picks him up and hugs him back. 

"Oh Richard! I was so worried, don't ever scare me like that again!" 

To which he looks over to Batman and says 

"Bye bye Batman!" 

"Batman?" 

Richards mother says quizzically and she looks over at where Richard was looking, she is able to catch the silhouette of his cloak as he swings off down the road and disappears around a corner. Astonished, she stares at where Batman had swung off, then whispers a small 

"Thank you." 

Before carrying Richard back into the house and shutting the door.


End file.
